1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bird feeders in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to platform feeders.
2. Description of the Known Art
Bird feeders have for many years been popular with many people including bird watchers, homeowners, and people in general that have a love for birds. There are, of course, many different types of bird feeders. One type of bird feeder that is quite common is the platform type. These bird feeders generally include a shallow feed area with fixed sides that receives and holds feed. While these bird feeders do attract birds and provide an effective setting for watching birds, they typically have one major drawback or shortcoming. The storage area for food is typically small, requiring refilling of the feeder often. Another popular bird feeder is a gravity-fed feeder with a central reservoir above the feeding platform. These bird feeders allow a bird watcher to provide plenty of feed without refilling the reservoir often, but the placement of the reservoir tends to obstruct the view of the feeding birds.
Details of birdfeeders are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,842 to Schlising on Mar. 20, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,040 issued to Lemley on Jun. 1, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,880 issued to Stuhr, et al. on Jan. 2, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,539 issued to Bloedorn on Oct. 27, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,087 issued to Bonder et al. on Sep. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,779 issued to Bonne on Jun. 4, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,375 issued to Scalf on Nov. 19, 2002. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,842 to Schlising on Mar. 20, 1979 entitled Access Limiting Bird Feeder teaches a device whereby entry into the feed pan area of a bird feeder is limited to birds of a desired maximum size by means of adjusting the distance between a protective hood and the rim of a feed pan of the bird feeder. Access to the feed area is further limited by making the feed column of the feeder of such a height as to deny squirrels and other marauders a gripping purchase on the top of the feeder while they attempt to reach around the protective hood. In the preferred bird feeder a cylindrical feed column dispenses feed into a pan fixed relative to the bottom of the feed column. An adjustable height conical hood is positioned over the feed pan. Access to the feed in the feed pan is gained by birds passing between the rim of the feed pan and the hood. The maximum size of the bird which may gain access to the feed pan is determined by the distance set between the rim of the feed pan and the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,040 issued to Lemley on Jun. 1, 1993 entitled Bird Feeder System for Attracting Multiple Bird Species teaches a bird feeder system for attracting and feeding a variety of species of birds at the same time, the bird feeder including an elongated support to which at least two bird feeders are attached. A spacing member keeps adjacent bird feeders at a predetermined fixed distance apart. The predetermined distance is selected so that incompatible species of birds can feed concurrently at adjacent feeders. In addition, the elongated support is configured for preventing non-bird species, such as rodents, from gaining access to the bird feed in the feeders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,880 issued to Stuhr, et al. on Jan. 2, 1996 entitled Water filtering Open Tray Bird Feeder teaches a feeder for supporting birdseed and permitting rain water to filter through the birdseed. The inventive device includes a support assembly for piercing and engaging a ground surface. A filtering assembly is coupled to an upper distal end of the support assembly and is operable to receive and support birdseed for consumption by a bird. The filtering assembly includes a mesh support screen which permits draining of rain water from the seed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,539 issued to Bloedorn on Oct. 27, 1998 entitled Expanded Mesh Bird Feeder teaches bird feeders of various shapes formed at least partially of an expanded steel mesh material. The mesh is formed from thin sheet metal which is slit, expanded and formed into a portion of a bird feeder body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,087 issued to Bonder et al. on Sep. 28, 1999 entitled Bird feeder with a Removable Feed Drawer teaches a bird feeder having a bottom structure, a roof structure, and a side support structure extending between the bottom and roof structures. Disposed within the bird feeder is a sliding feed drawer. The sliding feed drawer normally assumes a position within the bird feeder. However the entire feed drawer can be removed from the bird feeder for easy and convenient cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,779 issued to Bonne on Jun. 4, 2002 entitled Fly-through Bird Feeder with Autofeeder teaches a uniquely designed truncated prism shaped fly-through bird feeder where birds can fly into and through the bird feeder. The bird feeder frame structure has a bottom and moveable roof structure rotatably attached to side support members between the roof and a base. The bird feeder base further includes a movable floor structure rotatably attached to said frame and a birdseed autofeeder structure. The roof can be raised for easy filling of the truncated prism shaped autofeeder mounted to one side of said frame. The autofeeder is rotatably and removably attached to said frame and can be rotated outwards away from said frame for easy emptying and removal and cleaning of transparent sides. The moveable floor can be rotated outwards and upside down for easy emptying and cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,375 issued to Scalf on Nov. 19, 2002 entitled Repairable Bird Feeder teaches a feeder including a seed platform, a plurality of end panels, a plurality of side panels and a roof structure. In one embodiment, roof panels and chimneys fitted with removable chimney caps form a roof structure for the feeder. Feed may pass through the chimneys and feeder throats before reaching the seed platform. The feeder throats can have access ports that include feed regulators. In one aspect of this embodiment, a bin separator is located bilaterally between at least two of the end panels, the bin separator fixedly secured to two throat keepers and at least one of the side panels. In a further aspect of this embodiment, an anchor block can secure the seed platform and the plurality of feeder throats.
These prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and therefore there has and continues to be a need for a bird feeder that includes a seed reservoir that replenishes the birdseed from below the feeding area as it is consumed while still allowing for an unobstructed view of feeding birds.